Meena's Song
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. A trip through time NewtMeena style. Shows their firs meeting ,first fight, and their I do's.


Title: Meena's Song

Rating: K+

Author: xx The Whatever Kid xx

Song by Taylor Swift

Pairing: Meena/Newt

Summary: Ever since Meena moved to the states when she was 9, there's always been one guy who's been there through the long run, all the way to the end. It's like they always say, friends first, lovers last.

_**She said,  
I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky,  
the pretty lights**_

A nine year old Meena Parhoom sat in her room one afternoon, playing quietly when she heard the door bell rang.

"Meena, come here!" her mother called

She put down her toy and ran into the living room and out on the front porch where her father and mother were standing with another couple and a boy with shaggy blonde hair.

She took one look at the boy and gazed at his features. She had never met anyone like him before. All the boys in her country had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, just like her.

She smiled at him as her smiled back.

"Newton," the blonde lady said, "This is Meena, she'll be starting your school next week."

"It's not _Newton _it's **Newt**." He said, stomping his right foot on the ground

His mother sighed and rolled her eyes and went back talking to Meena's parents.

_**  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes  
and said oh, my, my, my**_

It only took a matter of weeks to make these two kids the best of friends.

One summer afternoon, Meena's family went over to the Livingston's for dinner.

Meena was sitting on the swing, staring off into the sky when Newt came up behind her and pushed the swing.

Meena jumped at grabbed the chains tight.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Pushing you on the swing, duh." He said

"Duh?" she asked

"Yeah, it's something we American dudes say." He smiled

"Dudes?" she asked again

He nodded, "It means a guy, and a dudette is a girl."

She smiled down at him as he kept pushing.

Back up on the porch, Newt's dad smiled, "Wouldn't it be something if they grew up and fell in love?"

Meena's father looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose."

Newt's mother rolled her eyes, "Oh my, my."

_****_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did,  
you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids,  
you and I...  
Oh, my, my, my, my

That same night, Meena and Newt sat under a huge tree in his backyard.

She looked into his pretty blue eyes and smiled.

He returned her smile and looked away awkwardly.

She smiled wider, "I dare you to kiss me."

Newt jumped back and made a face, "Why?"

Meena shrugged.

Newt shrugged back and leaned forward.

Meena took one look at the boy and ran away in a fit of giggles.

He stood up straight and watched her, raising and eyebrow.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you shouldn't have run." He said to himself_****_

well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined  
like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh, my, my, my..

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck  
and all I need  
is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh, my, my, my, my  


A few years later, Meena had found herself falling in love with one of her best friends. And of course, it was Newt.

Her father couldn't believe his daughter had fallen in love with this "anarchy possessed" boy.

One night, around 2 AM, Newt and Meena were riding down the road, as he was taking her back to her house after a date.

"I had a great time tonight." Meena smiled

"Me too, dang, it's late, your dad is going to go Bahavian on me!" Newt grimaced, having a brief flashback of a run in he had with Meena's father in the eighth grade.

Meena half smiled and then looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What did I do?" he said

"You said he'd go Bahavian on you, have you not noticed who you're sitting beside Newt Livingston?" she said

He looked away from her, "I-I didn't think about it, I swear."

"That's you're problem exactly, you don't think!" she borderline yelled

As they pulled up in the driveway, Meena got out and slammed the door.

"Later much, Newt!" she yelled

"Wait!" he said, getting out of the truck

"Why would you care, all I'm doing is going 'Bahavian' on you." She said, placing her hands on her hips

Newt put his hands up to his forehead and spun in a circle, slinging his hands down dramatically.

He watched as Meena slammed the front door with a bang.

He looked up to the sky and yelled, "THIS IS SO **NOT** AWESOME!"

He walked up onto the porch and sat on the front steps.

The next morning, Meena opened the door to go get the paper and saw Newt sitting on the steps, his arms propped up on the step ahead of him, his head resting on his arm, asleep.

Meena felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched the boy.

She walked over and gently ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, causing him to wake up.

"Meena?" he asked groggily

"I'm so sorry!" she said, tossing her arms around the boy

He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Me too."

_****_

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me,  
got down on one knee

Five years after the fight they had on Meena's driveway, Meena and Newt were sitting on the ground right beside that tree that Meena had once dared Newt to kiss her under.

Newt sighed dramatically causing Meena to look over.

"What?" she said

He looked away from her and blushed furiously.

He then looked over at her and pulled a black box out of his pocket, getting down on one knee.

He looked at Meena again, seeing her on the verge of tears.

He opened the box to reveal a pretty diamond ring.

"Meena, will you marry me?" he smiled

Meena simply nodded and kissed him.

_****_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do  
and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time,  
you and I

Meena remembered the day like it was yesterday, she was wearing a beautiful, floor length, white dress.

She walked down the aisle and what seemed like hours later, she became Mrs. Newton Livingston the third with two words: I do.

She remembered looking out into the pews and seeing her mother holding on to Newt's mother, crying her eyes out.

A few weeks later, Newt and Meena went over to Newt's parents house.

Meena looked on the porch as they began to walk up the stairs, seeing the same chairs that she remembered seeing both sets of their parents sitting on talking what seemed like ages before.

She then pictured her and Newt in a matter of years doing the same thing with their kids.

She smiled at the thought and then looked at him.

He looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

She took his hand as they walked inside, together after all these years.

_****_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my...


End file.
